Materials
Acid: Acid are Symbiotic Lifeforms created by the Chudo. It's mainly made out of a special parasite form the Andromeda Galaxy. It contains mainly an element that is unfathomable by humans and it has croncranium inside of it also. It can duplicate itself and it's malleable, if it has a user it will control it unless the user has a strong enough mind. When on a Master the armor can't be changed, it stays the way it looks when it scans the brainwaves of the Master. If Acid is broken or injured it will heal itself overtime without use. It can only be fully destroyed by a substance only found in the Andromeda Galaxy called Callaphome. Croncranium: Croncranium is the strongest metal, it's native to the Andromeda Galaxy, it so happens to have a large supply on Earth in Minhokai. It's a metal that nullifies all force thrown at it, which is why it's mostly in armor, such as Acid Symbiote (Stalker and Acid). Since the metal nullifies the force, the metal itself wont feel the blunt force of the object hitting the metal. It's possible to have a force strong enough to go straight through the Croncranium and hit the wearer hard. The only things that can bypass the armor are Chi, Magic, and Cosmic Powers. Only Callaphome or a Large Amount Of Force can destroy Croncranium (for example; 100 Tons of TNT is the maximum). * Pure Croncranium: '''PC is the strongest form of Croncranium. It has all of the Vorencalum extracted from it to be stronger. PC makes bullets ricochet off instead of hitting it and falling to the ground. It still does most of the thing that Croncranium does but better. '''Callaphome: Callaphome can destroy Acid, Vorencalum and Croncranium, not easily but it's the best way to destroy stuff. It's only found in the Andromeda Galaxy and it decays after every 48 hours. It's a stone that is has a Highly Corrosive Acid inside of it. Vorencalum: Vorencalum is the metal to make weapons with, it's also native to the Andromeda Galaxy. It's a metal that stores all force thrown at it and exerts it in combat, which is why it's mostly in weapons. Too much force can shatter Vorencalum. Since the metal stores the force, the metal itself will feel the blunt force of the object hitting the metal. Vorencalum can't destroy itself. Sharice: Sharice is a Micro Fiber Smart Metal. This metal was created by H.I.K.O.U. funded by Garrett Ventures. It's named after a Zetonian who saved King Lynkins' life after he was stranded in space. It has most of the properties of Croncranium, but it's weaker, lighter, more flexible and it feels like silk. It's a Nano Fiber Smart Metal. The metal doesn't even seem like metal, it's seems like really strong fabric. The only things that can bypass Sharice are Magic, Strong Forces and Cosmic Powers. Things that can break the armor are Callaphome, and a Force Of Kiloton Of TNT. Eisen: The Metal Of The Gods. It's literally Croncranium smelted together with Vorencalum. It can be used for both armor and weapons alike. It's heavy but it's really durable. Nigh-indestructible. The only thing that can break Eisen is Eisen. Dragon Bones, Scales and Fangs can pierce Eisen. The only things that can bypass Eisen are Magic, Strong Forces and Cosmic Powers. The largest amount of Eisen can be found in Nidavellir.